Tree activists
by FictionFancier
Summary: And there he was. His dear brother chained against a huge tree right in front of the coming excavators. A small crowd of reporters were surrounding him as well as about 15 of his stupid friends, chained next to him.


**Itachi's POV**

"Mr Uchiha, there is a protest going on the place of the construction. The workers cannot proceed… And it seems your brother is the one leading it. You might want to check Channel 3."

"Thank you, Konan." he swiftly hung up on his secretary and turned on the TV.

And there he was. His dear brother chained against a huge tree right in front of the coming excavators. A small crowd of reporters were surrounding him as well as about 15 of his stupid friends, chained next to him.

"Sasuke is one of the greatest revolutionists of our time and a fighter for people's rights. His campaign to save the bees has reached millions of people, who managed to collect more than 700000 euro for the cause and his charity event for children in need has collected more than 4 million euro. That is just a tiny part of Sasuke's humanitarian work..."

"...number one in the most beautiful teen chart, three years in a row. Number one in the best ass of all time..."

"...His modeling career started when he was 16 years old and now almost three years later, he is one of the highest paid and most sought models of the decade..."

"...and on both of his sides- Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka- stars of the dream football team this season...

"Sasuke, how long do you plan on staying here?"

"As long as I need to in order to stop this nonsense. We refuse to let the corporates ruin this park and turn this beautiful piece of nature into a concrete trap. There are enough places in this city to build another building, why destroy this lovely ground, which generations of people have enjoyed and continue doing so."

"I heard that the corporation staying behind this construction is actually Uchiha Enterprise. You are going against your family business doing so."

"Right is right and wrong is wrong. I do not care if it is my brother doing this or any other person. I stand behind my word. We won't leave this place until the vehicles are gone."

Cheers erupted all around Sasuke and Itachi turned off the TV. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. That boy would be the dead of him. Why couldn't he act as a normal teenager for once.

"Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Takahama wants to see you."

"Let him in." he told his secretary with a long sign.

It was going to be a long day.

Time skip

Itachi opened the door and stepped outside of the limousine. It was alreay dark outside and the air felt chilly against his skin. He took a look at the tree where the rebels were sleeping soundly, especially the dumb football players, snoring loudly for the world to hear.

Sasuke was curled in a ball on his side, shivering lightly. He was wearing a pair of shorts riding high on his tights and a loose T-shirt, exposing his shoulders and collarbones. His snow white skin was gleaming under the moonlight, contrasting strikingly with his midnight tresses and rosy lips.

Itachi took a moment to appreciate the view and then sly as a cat pulled the chain off his brother and picked him up bridal style. Unfortunately, the movements caused Sasuke to awaken.

"Mhmm" he looked sleepily at the elder. "...Itachi...what the…Itachi!"

His scream woke up the others.

"Sasuke... Sasuke! Let him go!" Fuck. That blond idiot was loud. I threw the little troublemaker on my shoulder and before anyone could react we were in the car and driving off quickly.

Sasuke scooped as far away as possible and curled into himself. I wouldn't take that.

"Sasuke. Come here." I said sternly.

"No."

"Sasuke."

"Leave me alone."

I reached forward and grabbed him by the ankle.

"Itachi, let go!"

"Stop acting like a child and stop squirming!"

"Fuck off!"

I sensed that he wouldn't do as I say, no matter what I did. Stubborn little shit.

"Sasuke, I stopped the construction. It will be resumed on Greenwall Street. Your park is save."

"Really?!" he jumped enthusiastically. I swear that kid's bipolar.

"Yeah, really."

"Yes!" he jumped in my lap and hugged me. And that was what I was waiting for. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and placed a few kisses on his neck. He jerked up and I pushed him on his back swiftly changing positions. I was kneeling between his legs with one of them hanging on my shoulder. I took a hold of the long white limb and started kissing it, making my way up slowly.

"Itachi, stop."

"What now?!" I roared.

I was losing my patience. I haven't been laid for more than a week now, because of both mine and his busy schedules and now he was denying me?! That won't do.

"I...I just wanna take a shower... I've been lying on that tree the whole day."

Cute.

"You know that I don't care, right? I could take you anyway."

"Please..."

In that moment the car slowed down and we heard a door opening. Good. We reached our destination. I really wouldn't have waited if it was otherwise. The car stopped.

"Go quick."

He sprung out of the car, graceful as a cat. I rubbed my temples for a moment and then slowly got out. I made the driver take us to the holiday mansion. It was a huge house with an enormous backyard, near the city. We used to spend our holidays here as kids.

I headed upstairs, got into the master bedroom and lied on the huge bed. I could here the shower running from the bathroom across the room. After our parents' death we had renovated the place. Sasuke didn't want to have sex in a room that reminded him of them. I couldn't give a shit. They weren't around when they were alive so why bother when they're dead.

The shower stopped and Sasuke amorphed from the bathroom surrounded by steam. He was completely naked with droplets streaming down his porcelain complexion. He walked towards me slowly, teasingly. The rest is a memory.

 **Time skip**

 **Sasuke's POV.**

I woke up to the soft humming of the birds and a soft stray of light illuminating the huge room. I was sticky all over and there was a dull ache in my backside. A warm breath was tickling the back of my neck. I slowly turned around.

Itachi was lying on his side, facing me and I couldn't stop myself from admiring his beauty. Even asleep, there was something in him that screamed danger. His long black locks were sprawled around his head and his skin, just a few shades darker than mine was stretched invitingly over taut muscles. His features were fine and chiseled and the long diagonal lines running down his cheeks gave him a mature, slightly sinister look.

No wonder he was the most south bachelor there was. He was handsome and intelligent and extremely rich.

I gave a long sign and gave his face a gentle caress. Then got up and went to take a shower. I wanted this to be finished as soon as possible.

 **Itachi's POV**

I woke up to a cold bed and the sound of the shower running. I wrapped myself tighter in the blankets and grinned. Yesterday certainly was worth the long wait. Damn, that boy knew how to grind my gears.

The bathroom door opened and Sasuke came out, fully dressed in a pair of fitting jeans and a sweater that accentuated his sinful curves. I was ready for a second round. Or more like a fifth, if we counted the night before.

"Come to bed, Sasuke, it's too early. Why are you dressed?"

"It's almost ten o'clock, brother. I did not plan on wasting my day. I want to talk to you."

"What that may be about?" I asked a bit irritated. I didn't want to talk right now.

"I am moving out."

Pause.

I laughed.

"Yeah, right. Stop joking and come to bed already."

"I am serious, Itachi. I am moving out. I found a nice place near Naruto's and am going to live there from now on."

I am pretty sure my eyes turned scarlet. He backed off, he looked scared.

"What the fuck are you talking about. You are not stepping a foot out of our suit and that's final."

"See! That's what I am talking about." he looked exasperated. "You never treat me like an equal, I am not your partner in life, nor your lover. I am just your fuck buddy, a play toy. You never told me that you love me or you wanted me to stay!... You always forget my birthday, you always boss me around. I am a human being with my own opinion and feelings. Stop acting as if I am supposed to obey your every wish."

He was breathing hard.

I was stunned. I didn't know he felt that way. It's true that or relationship wasn't exclusive, but I never imagined I life without him.

"Sasuke, I want you to stay..." I started, not sure how to continue.

"It's always about what you want, isn't it?" he said and swiftly left the room.

I remained lying in the bed, contemplating.

Well, maybe I didn't exactly show him that I cared...But I never actually forgot his birthday, it was not my fault that I was always busy...And yeah, it was true that most of the time I made decisions about us on my own, never asking his opinion...Ok, I always did that.

Now that I remembered I also had a few quick affairs, but it's not like he was innocent either. I could see how that blond goof was looking at him. They'd surely have at least fooled around.

My thoughts ran back to the time when that all started. Sasuke was thirteen at that time and I was 20. I couldn't remember much except that we were watching a movie. Sasuke was lying on my shoulder. Something that night

made me kiss him and things just progressed from there. I guess I had always harbored some type of inappropriate feelings for him. They just were hidden really deep until then. And I bet it was the same for him. He always cherished me so much...

God, I acted like a jerk to him. I took for granted the only person I ever cared about. There was a reason I never brought any of my one night stands home. They were just sex. He was the one I loved.

I really screwed up, but I wasn't gonna let it go like that.

 **Time skip**

 **Sasuke's POV**

I looked myself in the mirror. The stylists had done a great job. My hair looked even messier and shinier than usual and my eyes and lips were popping out, because of the black eyeliner and balm. I had on a skimpy pair of briefs. We were supposed to raise money for the rainforests. My fellow models and I had to walk the catwalk and afterwards there was bidding. The highest bidder got to spend one day with the person he paid for. So everyone was trying to look their best.

"Hey Sasuke, still in need for some serious tanning lotion, I see."

I turned around to see one of the most annoying people ever.

"Deidara. I am surprized you can still walk after spending so much time on your knees."

He humphed and walked away irritated. I could't help, but despise him. He had a huge crush on my brother. Even to the point of obssession. And Itachi didn't mind at all. He said it was good for his image for people to see him with pretty males.

Nevermind, I am not gonna think about the asshole. The catwalk passed and it was time for the bidding.

I was the first to go. My stylists gave a few final touches to my appearance and I walked under the blinding lights of the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, take your purses out for our first treat that night! Owner of numerous prizes, among which the most beautiful teen and best ass ever. Sasuke Uchiha! The bidding starts from 10 000 dollars.

A boom of applause and then the bidding began. Hands started raising from every corner and the prize went so high so fast that I couldn't even follow it.

"600 000$"

"600 500$"

"700 000$"

"1 000 000$"

Silence.

"1 000 000 one time!... 1 000 000 second time!... Sold to... Itachi Uchiha!

I couldn't breathe. I got off the stage and went to the back. What was he thinking? What was he even doing here. He never attended such events. He only cared about his business.

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. The models had to spend the rest of the evening and the whole next day with their buyers. He would be here soon. I redressed in the outfit all models were supposed to wear after the show. It was similar for everyone - fitting slacks and an off white sweater.

"So Sasuke, I hope you're happy! Why the fuck did your brother bid for you? Did he know I was there? Next time I'll be the first!"

"I don't care, Deidara. Leave me alone." I brushed him off.

Itachi chose that moment to come. He looked around and immediately spotted me.

"Sasuke" he made a few steps towards me. I wanted to get away, but I couldn't just forsake everything I fought for. I couldn't abandon my cause, so I willingly followed him out of the room.

We walked around meeting and talking to different people, but not really to each other. After a while Itachi got fbored with it and decided we should leave. I wasn't looking forward to being alone with him so I tried to prolong our stay as much as possible. Unfortunately, it was futile.

We were now sitting in his expensive car, driving to an unknown location. I was surprised he hadn't come with the limousine and his assigned driver, but who cares.

"So..." he started.

"So what?" I snapped after waiting for a good minute for him to continue.

"I was wondering where would you like us to go?"

"I thought you had a plan already."

"I do. I was taking you to this small Mediterranean restaurant on the beach. I thought you'd like it. But I want to hear your opinion on the matter. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Mediterranean is fine."

A few minutes of silence, breaken only by the soft purring of the car engine, followed.

"Why did you bid for me, Itachi? What are you hoping to achieve?"

He signed.

"Sasuke... I know that I haven't treated you the way you deserve and I am sorry. I guess my stress from work got the best of me. I took you for granted, but I want to change. I want to be with you, only you, to cherish you, to spoil you and take care of you. " he stopped the car and looked me straight in the eye. "I love you."

I couldn't breath. All that time I wished to hear those exact words, coming out of Itachi's mouth and when I lost hope and gave up on him, he finally spills them? I felt my eyes getting wet. I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." Was his brother a mind reader? "We can go slowly. No pressure. I want to gain your trust, before we dive into anything serious. Just enjoy the evening. "

And enjoy is what I did. Itachi was the perfect gentlemen. He was charming and witty and it reminded me of our relationship, when we were kids. I knew I still loved him. That wouldn't change. However, I was going tp make him work for it. If he thought I was just going to fall in his bed right away, he was solely mistaken. Let's see how far is he willing to go to have me by his side.

I smirked impishly at the incredibly handsome man before me and he gave me a cute clueless look.

Prepare yourself, brother…because I am not going down without a fight.


End file.
